dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 16 vs Omega
Android 16 vs Omega is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty third DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 3! Dragonball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Created to be the best, only to be deactivated by their creators. Now they are both active and on the warpath. Which of these deadly creations was truly built to last? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight Set upon the plains of an unknown world, Android 16 was tasked with a test of strength. He had been charged with the mission of destroying a rival robot. An E Series robot named Omega. The target was said to be roaming these plains for an item called a Chaos Emerald. Of course, Android 16 had taken it to bait Omega into a fight. Once Omega arrived, he noticed the emerald in the hand of the robot. "Warning: Failure to comply will result in total obliteration!" Omega warned, shaking a metal fist at 16. The android grinned. "Who's destruction exactly? Don't tell me you mean ''me?!" Omega now pointed his arm cannon towards 16. "Initiating Chaos Emerald retrieval. Target locked... FIRE!" Android 16 barely weaved out the way and landed before Omega. "Let's see what you've got." 'Here we go! ' Omega continued his barrage of blasts, struggling to land a hit as Android 16 kept moving from side to side. "Alright. MY turn!" he insisted, firing several energy waves at Omega. The waves found their mark, but Omega simply shrugged off the attack. This surprised the android a little, but in his mind, there was no need for panic. He rushed Omega, swinging with as hard a punch he could muster, but Omega met him with a punch of equal calibre. Omega then surprised the android by curling into a ball, and using a Spin Jump. 16 staggered back, but Omega followed his assault with a tackle, aided by the engines on his back. This sent Android 16 even further away, as he bounced off the terrain several times. Omega then fired several rounds towards his foe, but these were either countered with energy waves or dodged by the now recovering robot. 16 returned fire with Hell's Beam, and sent a volley of heat energy towards Omega. The energy engulfed the robot, but he held tough again, and even began marching despite being bombarded with the attack. Realising his attack was doing minimal damage, 16 broke off his attack and got in close to Omega. He delivered a sharp kick and followed with a sequence of punches. These stopped Omega's advance but seemed to be doing little damage to the E series robot. 16 then used an Eye Laser, blasting Omega in the chest before flying above and delivering a hard punch to his head. Omega raised both arms, using them to fire his flamethrowers at the android. 16 moved quickly, minimising the effect of the fire and delivering an energy wave to Omega's back. 16 then landed behind Omega and tried to use a bear hug, looking to squeeze Omega. This began putting pressure on the E series robot, but he countered by lifting himself into the air and curling into a ball again. As 16 slid off Omega, he was caught with a Spin Jump, spiking him towards the ground. 16 then dodged a stomp from Omega and delivered a dashing shoulder block, knocking Omega over and sending him scraping across the floor. The android didn't let up either, he flew above Omega and dropped another Hell's Beam, which exploded around Omega and notably damaged his armour. 16 then landed before Omega, satisfied with his work. "I expected a little more from you. Oh well, time to turn you into scrap!" he announced, preparing to deliver a Gigantic Press. As he leaped, Omega locked onto his chest. 16 flew down towards Omega, but was shot right in the chest, sending him flying away. Omega got back to his feet, and fired a missile, which caught 16 in a massive explosion. Omega quickly scanned through the smoke, and was caught with an energy wave from within the carnage. This forced Omega to rush at his foe, and 16 also flew at Omega. Both tried shoulder tackles on their foe and clashed in the middle. For a second, there was a tense stand off, but 16 grabbed Omega and threw him into the air. Omega activated his engines, keeping himself airborne enough to see 16 coming. Both robots grappled in the air, Omega delivered a hard punch to the android, knocking some teeth out. But 16 was the one who had the better attack; he fired a Mega Energy Bomb, which caught Omega in the chest and sent him clattering into the rocky ground. Sparks crackled off Omega as he struggled to his feet. "Warning, condition CRITICAL!" Omega surmised, wobbling on his feet. "Then it is time to end this battle!" 16 concluded, firing his fist from his arm. It flew at Omega, but the E series robot batted it back to 16. Hit with his own explosive, 16 was a little dazed, but still prepared an attack. That was, until Omega sped over and grabbed him by the throat. Omega then used his flamethrower, scorching 16's body with the full force of his weapon. 16 staggered away, smoke escaping his body and the smell of burning hair permeating the area. He fired a desperate energy wave, which Omega tanked as he raised his arm. "Target locked..." He prepared his cannon, aiming just beneath 16's chest. "FIRE!" he then sent a devastating blast of energy from his arm, sending android parts scattering around the area. Omega then grabbed the chaos emerald that 16 had claimed. "Chaos Emerald Retrieval mission success!" '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Omega!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs